A joint walk is one of the favorite things pet owners enjoy, as do their pets. It is well known, especially for dogs, that daily walks serve to bond the animal with the owner walking them as well as providing exercise to both participants.
One problem which arises for pet owners, wanting to share a leisurely walk with their pet, is where to store both personal and pet items during the walk. Carrying a purse or bag with personal items in it is not conducive to being able to run or walk quickly while exercising a pet. This is because carrying personal items while holding a leash connected to a pet becomes uncomfortable over time if the walk is extended.
Additionally, a carried purse or bag in a public area becomes a target for thieves and the like. Further, if a purse or bag is brought along most people tend to employ purses or bags which are already loaded with personal items and as such become more bulky when pet related items are included.
Still further, in most countries, it is expected or legally required that pet owners will pick up after their pet has left their mark on pavements, lawns, and the like. Retrieval of pet droppings generally entails the use of a plastic bag or container to retrieve the deposit left by their pet. The bag which is sealed with its contents must then be taken home for disposal.
Most pet owners would rather not carry too many personal items to reduce the weight and bulk of what they carry, as well as the risk of having such items taken in a theft. Further, once a plastic bag has been filled with that which has been left by their pet, most pet owners would rather not place a bag with such contents in their purse or pocket.
The device herein disclosed is configured for engagement with a leash in a surrounding positioning of the body of the device with the leash. It is formed in a slim configuration in such an engagement to a leash, thereby providing a stealth container for personal items, as well as a dedicated holder for pet droppings which have been retrieved into plastic containers by responsible pet owners.
The forgoing examples of the issues relating to the art of containers for use when pet walking and the limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. The disclosed examples and background does not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various other limitations of the related art in portable holders of personal and pet items are known, or such will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.